


BOY'S OF SUMMER

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is loosely based on the film Grease but with a Hobbit and our favourite Dwarfs .Thorin wears a leather jacket, drives a red Corvette and is leader of The Sons of Durin .Kili drives a rusty T Bird .Bilbo gets a makeover and becomes a member of the T Birds .Fili's is a heartbreaker and Azog antagonises everyone .Thunder Road .Danny/ThorinSandy/BilboKenickie/FiliRizzo/KiliOri/FrenchyMarty/BofurPlus the rest of the boys.





	1. The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been practising !!!  
> br />  
> I really hope there's some improvement .So here we go Grease with Dwarfs and a Hobbit:)

                                                                                                       

 

Fili's train was running late and Thorin sat waiting ,quietly drumming his fingers against the leather steering wheel of his Chevrolet convertible . Rolling down the hood of the car he took a moment to drink in some of the last rays of sun ,enjoying it's brief warmth on his skin. This winter had been particularly long and hard and the snow had sat on the ground for months but now there where signs that the seasons where about to change and that summer was on it's way .

Thorin relaxed in the seat ,Hounddog came onto the radio and he turned up the volume,reaching back he rummaged in his jacket pocket and pulled out his cigarette's, then placing one to his lips he fished out his Zippo and lit up .The brunette let his head fall back against the leather and he exhaled, slowly watching as the smoke curled skywards only to be lost in the gentle breeze .

Smoking was one his only two weaknesses and he'd tried in vain to give up on numerous occasions his other being for pretty boys , who's hearts he broke . Thorin didn't intend to hurt his lovers but there hadn't really been anyone special ,well not until this year.

Thorin had dated, of course and honestly there was nothing nicer than making out with some hot guy in the back row of the cinema on a Saturday night and if he was lucky afterwards they would drive up to Eagle's point where things would get hot and messy in the back seat of the car. This winter had been different ,he had met and fallen for someone but Bilbo was moving away and taking Thorin's heart with him.

Taking a last drag on his cigarette Thorin dropped his butt on the floor, then swinging open the door of the convertible he got out and stretched ,extinguishing the nub with the heal of his boot .The train had just pulled into the station and he eagerly scanned the crowd for his blonde friend and as the small crowd slowly dispersed he finally caught sight of the familiar figure in a leather jacket. Fili must have spotted him and beckoned him over.

 "Take one of these bags will you " Thorin  grabbed the handle of one of the large brown suitcase cases that Fili was dragging across to the Chevrolet .

"Christ these weigh a ton "Fili grinned wickedly and without warning  pulled Thorin into a fierce hug.

"I'm back for the summer remember, apart from a couple of assignments I'm free for three months ,three months ,can you believe it and I can't bloody wait for you and me to hit the beach ".

Thorin struggled to free himself from his friends embrace ,finally coming up for some air. Fili's baby blue eyes shone bright with excitement . The boys always got a little hyped at the beginning of summer and the anticipation of all those good things to come, those long days spent down on the beach, drinking beer and making out until they finally curled up under the cover of warm blankets and watched the sun set.

Finally reaching the car Thorin slung Fili's bags in the trunk and then locking it joined his friend who had already made himself comfortable in the passenger seat and was busy flicking through the various radio stations . 

"God you listen to some crap " Fili snagged a bag of chips from the glove compartment and after opening them, offered Thorin one but then he proceeded to demolish the lot .

" I'm starving there was no buffet on that train," Thorin turned on the ignition ,the gentle hum of the finely tuned engine a backdrop to Fili's chatter " Do you know what I really crave " Thorin kept his eyes glued to the road .

"I crave a Mega Burger from Stella's can we stop and grab one and catch up with the boys ? "Thorin grinned and flipping the indicator he proceeded to swing the car around and head to the old shopping mall on the edge of town .

 

Stella's was an old fashioned Diner ,straight out of the movies with it's pink plastic seating and neon lights .The boys had often hooked up there after school ,skipping home cooked meals in favour of burgers and shakes and Stella would let them sit and do their homework before throwing them out at about ten .Now the boys where older they frequented the place less ,plus Fili had moved away to study but despite this the diner still held a special place in their hearts .

"You know you'll piss Dis off if you eat a burger " his friend warned "She's bound to have cooked you something special " Thorin slowed for the red light before indicating left .Fili looked thoughtful but then showing no remorse shrugged  .

"Sure It'll piss her off but I haven't had a Stella burger for months and ," Fili hesitated "Stella's tastes like home "

 

 

 

Fili was first in pushing open the door of the diner, the warm air hit them ,quickly followed by the smell of ribs and fried onions

"Damm  I've missed this ". Fili waved to the three familiar faces sitting around one of the Formica tables,Thorin following in behind ,grinning as Fili was greeted like some prodigal son by several of the regulars .

"Good to see you boy " Fili was instantly pulled into a hug by Stella his head disappearing into her ample bosom,choking on her cheap perfume.  Thorin and his friends loved this woman, she was the proverbial tart with a heart and had known the boys for years in fact she was almost like a second Mama to most of them plus she made the best apple pie ever .

As it happened Fili had chosen to arrived on a Friday evening and the place was buzzing.Somewhere in the background some rockabilly played on the jukebox and as It was well after six a few of the shift workers from the nearby car plant where using Stella's as a bar and they sat clustered around the long counter, knocking back beers and enjoying some post work banter .  
Further inside where the usual collection of youngsters ,huddled around tables drinking malts but near the back was their table, the one where Fili and Thorin's friends sat . Table sixty nine was their special table ,the one that always caused a snigger when they where younger,at the head was Legolas who was vainly checking himself out in the mirror, ensuring that his precious quiff was perfect . Next to him was Bard who was busy sneaking fries from Dwalin's plate while he wasn't looking and then there was Dwalin himself ,the man mountain who was instantly recognisable with his bald head and numerous tattoos .

This was their gang the five of them plus Dwalin's brother Balin who was considerably older than the rest of the boys and now held down a steady job. The gang where easily identified around the town by their signature leather jackets which had a large red dragon emblazoned across the back with their motto "Son's of Durin" and of course Thorin's fiery red Chevrolet. 

"Legolas will you stop pouncing with that hair " Legs quirked a brow and resumed his work causing Dwalin to roll his eyes in frustration . "Thank fuck you two are here ,these two " Dwalin eyed both Bard and Legolas with contempt "Are doing my friggin head in ". 

Thorin reached behind him and pulled around a couple of empty chairs and after handing one to Fili he straddled his own , positioning it so he faced the others . Fili snagged one of Dwalin's fries, earning himself a glare .

"So tell me , what have I missed while I've been away , have any of you seen any action recently ? " Bard immediately grinned .

"I coped a feel the other night and we got to second base ". Legolas sniggered

"Only cause you pinned the poor guy against the wall " Bard flipped him the finger . Fili rolled his eyes, instantly he could tell that nothing much had changed ,his friends where still dorks .

Dwalin cleared his throat."Thorin met someone " Fili swivelled round to face his friend .

"How come I don't know about this ? " Thorin was glaring at Dwalin who was looking particularly smug .

"Because it's non of your goddam business." Flipping open his cigarette's Thorin lit one,taking a long drag.

Fili eyeballed his friend "Come on Thorin ,I need more than that ,who is it ,do I know them ? " Thorin shook his head .

"Some cute out of Towner that was here for the winter " Dwalin grinned .

"He made quite an impression though ,we didn't see Thorin for a while " Fili looked back at his friend who was taking a final drag on his cigarette .

"Well it's over now ,Bilbo's moved away ,end of story ". Thorin lent forward ,extinguishing his butt in the ashtray but Fili's interest was peeked .

"Bilbo ,I don't recognise that name ,was he hot ? " Thorin nodded .

"He was seriously cute and a great lay " Bards eyes widened .

"You got to fuck him ,you lucky bastard " Legolas snorted .

"We all get action except you " Bard gave him another finger .

"So you liked him ? " Fili pressed on with his questioning .

"He had something about him ,you know ? " Thorin looked at his friends who where staring back at him blankly .Thorin quickly decided it was no good trying to explain to his hormone fuelled friends why Bilbo had been so special ,he knew they would never understand  .The two of them had simply clicked .Thorin had been working and he had been stripped bare of his trademark jacket and car but Bilbo had liked him all the same and Thorin had found it refreshing but now Bilbo was gone taking a little piece of Thorin's heart with him .

 

 

 

Meanwhile across town Ori's face was a picture "Your what " Bilbo grinned .

"I'm not moving ,the scholarship has extended my study time and it means I'll be here for the entire summer."Ori took a moment to progress this news.

"So your not moving and I don't need to find a new housemate." Bilbo nodded and getting up from the table walked across the small kitchenette and flipped the kettle on .Then standing on the tips of his toes he rummaged around in the cupboard till he found his favourite herb tea.

"Want some ? " Bilbo held up the box but Ori shook his head ,sending his auburn curls dancing in all directions.

"When did you find out that you would be staying ? " Making his way over Bilbo settled back at the table opposite his friend and picking up a teaspoon ,stirred his tea .

"A letter came this morning ,I know it's short notice and if you want me to find somewhere else "

Bilbo didn't get to finish his sentence because he was pulled into a fierce hug by Ori .

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I want you to stay and with the summer coming and we'll have so much fun .The boys get back tomorrow from college and I can't wait to introduce you to Kili and Bofur."

Bilbo suddenly looked shy "What if they don't like me " but Ori just snorted with laughter pulling his friend even closer .

"Don't be stupid they will love you, just like do." Ori grabbed Bilbo hand "I promise you we are going to have the best summer ever ."

 

Kili braked hard ,the car was spewing steam from under the bonnet and they where nearly out of gas . Sitting back he fished out his cigarettes ,after putting two in his mouth he lit them and passed one to Bofur who was half asleep in the passenger seat next to him .

"Bofur " The brunettes eyes flickered open and he shifted in his seat ,causing the leather of his jacket to creak ."Bofur we're out of gas." 

"Fuck" Bofur let his head fall back against the seat and took a long drag on his fag , all the time eyeballing his friend .

"What we going to do ." Kili shrugged.

"There's a gas station about ten minutes back ,you got any money? " Placing his cigarette to his lip's Bofur dug his hands into his pockets in a desperate attempt to find some cash .Pulling out the contents both boys stared at the results of his search . A zippo ,two cent's and numerous cash receipts . kili rolled his eyes 

"I thought we still had ten dollars left ." Bofur shook his head .

"We spent it on burgers remember." Kili thought back ,they had stopped an hour or so back for lunch but he hadn't realised that they had used the last of their money.

"shit". Bofur shifted in his seat and taking a last drag flipped his butt out of the window . Both boys sat quietly for a moment before Kili threw open the door and shrugged off his jacket .

"What you gonna do ? " Kili proceeded to strip himself of his shirt , leaving himself in only skinny jeans and a tight vest .

"I'm going to use my charms to get us out of this fuckin mess , now make yourself scarce" Bofur grinned .

"Your a fuckin tart you know that " Kili frowned .

"You got any better idea's ,how about you put your ass on the line for once " Bofur shrugged .

"My ass isn't nearly as pretty as yours ". Kili flipped him the finger and releasing his long pony ,let his dark hair fall loose.

"Your going to fuckin owe me for this you know that don't you ." Then sighing the tall brunette climbed out of the bird and stretched his long legs ,revealing a toned stomach and his raven tattoo . Inside Bofur crouched in his seat it was fuckin uncomfortable and he hoped to god that someone saved them soon .

 

It was early evening when Bilbo heard the sound of a car pulling up on the drive .Peering out of his bedroom window he could see a large T Bird in the driveway it was more rust than metal and he could just make out the two figures sat inside . "Bilbo" Ori called out to him and he could hear his friend throw open the door and the quiet hum of an engine still running .Checking his hair in the mirror he pulled at his blonde curls in a vain attempt to straighten them but it was futile and the sandy curl bounced straight back into place .Huffing he made his way down the stairs to meet his new roomies.

Bofur was standing in the doorway and had Ori in a fierce hug .His eyes moved to where Bilbo stood ,Ori turned sensing Bilbo was there . "Bofur this is Bilbo "The guy looked rough but Bilbo put that down to the fact that they had been on the road for a couple of days but the eyes where kind and had a mischievous twinkle in them .Bofur face broke out into a smile .

"Good to meet you Bilbo " Suddenly a tall brunette pushed past and made straight for the kitchen and Bofur and Ori immediately followed .

"I need caffeine " The brunette was frantically searching through the kitchen cupboards and Bilbo watched with envy as he reached the top shelf with ease .

"What's up " Ori watched as Bofur shrugged off his jacket and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs .

"The T bird died " picking up his cigarette packet Bofur placed two in his mouth and after lighting them passed one to Kili .Ori immediately made his way over to Kili and wrapped his arms around him and Bilbo watched as the brunette visibly relaxed .

"I'm sure if you take it down to Gandalf's he'll help you fix it " Kili nodded .

"Means I'll have to work all summer though if I'm going to have it fixed properly it needs  to get me and smelly over there back to college ."

"Hey who are you calling smelly " Bofur immediately stuck his nose in his pits and inhaled.Ori tightened his grip around the brunette .

"We'll all help ,won't we guys " Bofur nodded "We're family after all ".

 

"Bilbo ,you ready " It was a couple of days later and Ori's head appeared around the door ."Looking good " The redhead smiled and Bilbo took a moment to look back at the mirror and straightened his tank ."Come on Kili's outside in the Bird .Grabbing his wallet Bilbo followed his friend ."The Blob " was showing at the local drive in and Ori had convinced Kili to take them and the brunette had reluctantly agreed .The Bird was at least running now although it still looked like a heap of rust to Bilbo but climbing in the back he couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement

Meanwhile on the other side of town Thorin had been convinced by Fili to take them to the drive in ."The Blob,really ? " Fili shrugged not really caring ,behind them Bard and Leg's where bickering and Thorin could feel a headache coming on .Pulling out his cigarette's he lit one, relaxing as the smoke curled up in the cool evening air ,the last time he'd been too the drive in it had been with Bilbo and they'd cuddled and exchanged sweet kisses instead of watching the film .

The Starting titles had just finished when an old T Bird chugged up and parked next to them .Thorin glanced over but in the half light he couldn't make out the driver or any of the others cramped inside .

"What a pile of junk " Fili peered over at the car ,Thorin hummed .

"Just needs a bit of work doing that's all ,it's defiantly got potential". Fili rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the film just in time to catch a hapless female get eaten by the blob .

"It would never cut it on Thunder Road ,not like this beauty " Fili stroked the pristine dashboard and looked back at Thorin who shook his head.

"I'm not risking this at Thunder Road anytime soon " and taking a last drag on his cigarette flipped it in the direction of the rusty car .

 

Meanwhile in the Bird Bilbo covered his eyes as the blob ate yet another hapless female ."You alright Bilbo ? " Ori looked concerned .Bilbo was looking about as green as the blob and was clearly not enjoying the film.

"Guys ,how about ditching the film and heading to Stella's for Malt's my treat " Bofur glanced back and shrugged

"Whatever " Kili turned the ignition key ,clearly non too worried about seeing the end of the film and with a crunch of gears pulled off ,leaving a trail of black smoke billowing behind them .

 

Stella's was heaving but the guys grabbed one of the last tables . Bofur settled next to Kili and Ori grabbed the menu's and dished them out .Bofur lent forward .

"The apple pies really good here " Bilbo nodded ,eyes returning to the menu .

"I'll have a chocolate malt and pie " Bofur settled back ,peeling off his jacket . 

"I'll just have coffee " Kili rammed his menu back in it's holder .

"So tell us Bilbo what did you do all winter " Kili relaxed back and after pulling out his cigarettes lit one settling back in his seat. Bilbo thought for a moment .

"Well I went to the library a lot and studied ". Kili took a long drag on his cigarette and then exhaled it in Bilbo's direction causing him to cough , under the table Ori kicked him earning himself a glare from Kili .

"And there was this guy " Kili lent forward ,looking interested for the first time .

"Was he hot " Bilbo nodded .

"Yeh he was really nice and really romantic .In the evenings we would go for long walks and hold hands but we finished it because I was leaving and I don't know how to get in touch with him again ". Ori frowned.

"Is this the guy from the beach ? " Bilbo nodded . 

"Well what's his name , is he local ,perhaps we know him ? " Kili looked genuinely interested .

"His name was Thorin ,Thorin Oakensheild " Kili's eyes grew wide as did Bofur's .Ori turned to look at his friend .

"Bilbo ,tell me what did he look like ? " Bilbo was just about to answer when Bofur stopped him .

"you don't need to ,he's just walked in "and all eyes turned to the door .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                       


	2. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys just can't stay away from one another and we finally meet Azog .

All eyes turned to the door as Thorin and the other sons entered the diner . Bilbo felt his heart racing and was just about to jump up out of his seat when Ori stopped him .  
"Bilbo ,are you sure this is the same guy ? " Bilbo's friend gave him a quizzical look and he was suddenly aware that both Bofur and Kili were still staring at him.  
"Um " Bilbo looked back at were the boys were standing "Yeah , I'm pretty sure that's him . He looks a little different , I mean I've not seen him dressed like that before ,the leather jacket I mean but I'm pretty sure that's Thorin ".

From under a mass of dark hair Kili was watching him "This is the guy you spent the summer with ,the one you told us about ? " Bilbo nodded .

"Yeah I didn't think I'd see him again ,not after we lost touch I mean " . Ori shuffled in his seat as he noticed the boys were heading across the room towards them .  
"Listen Bilbo " But it was too late Kili had raised a hand and already attracted the boy's attention , quickly drawing them in their direction .

"Hi boy's " Kili pulled himself up and stretching he took the opportunity to show off his long legs and sinful body . The boys gaze instantly quickly fell on the olive skin which peeked between his vest and the waistband of his jeans and Fili visibly licked his lips not able to pull his eyes away from the tempting flesh .

"Got a new tat then ? " Fili's eyes were still glued to Kili's hips and looking down Kili smiled, then lifting the hem of his tee exposed the large raven tattoo that ran down one side of his body the end of which tantalisingly disappeared beneath the band of his jeans .

"Yeah both me and Boff had them done ,now we just need to convince Ori and Bilbo to get one , now that he is officially part of the gang ". All eyes fell on the new face at the table . "Sorry guys haven't introduced you , Legs, Fili, Bard , this is Bilbo , Thorin I believe you've already met ? ".  
Everybody turned to Thorin who had hung back a little.  
"Thorin ? " Bilbo's voice drew his attention and his heart flipped , Bilbo , his Bilbo hadn't left . Lurching forward he pushed his way through the other sons to embrace his love.

" I thought you'd gone " Bilbo's face broke out into a huge smile " .

"My plans changed and they extended my grant ,which means I'll be here for the whole of the summer " Thorin was positively overwhelmed he couldn't believe that he hadn't lost Bilbo and his heart pounded at the mere thought of a whole summer together . Suddenly a cough drew his attention back to the others who for a moment he had forgotten where still there .

"Thorin ? " Fili quirked a brow , pulling back he was suddenly very aware of how public the display of affection had been .Stepping away from the table he ran his hands through his dark hair and pulled up the collar on his leather jacket .

"Cool ,that's cool Bilbo " pulling out his cigarettes he put one to his lips and using his zippo ignited it ,taking a long drag he exhaled it in Bilbo's direction .  
"Maybe I'll catch you at the beach or something " Bilbo felt himself recoil at the sudden change in Thorin's behaviour and under the table he felt Ori take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze .Opposite him both Kili and Bofur seemed to be waiting for him to respond to Thorin's sudden coldness but giving the situation Bilbo though it best to play it cool ,although inside his heart was already aching .

"Yeah Thorin ,that would be cool " Thorin nodded a response and signalling to the other boys that it was time to leave they headed off in the direction of table sixty nine .

"Well that went well " Bofur suddenly flinched as he received a kick from Ori ,followed by a glare .

"I think we should head home , it's been a long day " Ori once again gave Bilbo's hand a squeeze ,he could see that Bilbo was hurting and just wanted to get him home as soon as possible and that would also give him the opportunity to kick Kili's pretty little ass for being such a bitch.

Thorin slumped down in the seat closely followed by Fili and glancing across the diner he could see that Bilbo and the rest of the Birds were leaving and he immediately felt his heart ache . "So was that your hot guy from the beach ? ". Fili drew his attention back to his table and pulling on his beer he shrugged .

"He was one of them , you know " Faking a wink he tried to play it as cool as possible .

"Well he seemed to like you ,he was square but defiantly cute " Thorin nodded .

"Yeah ,Yeah he is ". His eyes went back to look for Bilbo but it was too late , his love was gone.

 

As soon as Bilbo got home he threw himself on the bed ,he didn't want to cry in front of the others and the atmosphere in the car journey home had been strained .Hugging his pillow he heard the creak of his bedroom door and Ori appeared carrying two mugs of hot chocolate . "You okay ? " Ori settled himself on the bed next to Bilbo and passed him his drink .

"Yeah" Bilbo grabbed a tissue and placing down his drink blew his nose ,then dabbing his eyes he managed a weak smile . "Where are the others ? " Ori sighed .

"Kili's in Bofur's room ,I told him he has to apologise to you in the morning " Bilbo shuffled on the bed .

"There's no need for that " Ori frowned .

"I disagree ,he put you and Thorin in an impossible position " Bilbo straightened himself and tucked the pillow behind him .

"I don't understand ,all he did was call Thorin over , Thorin was the one that hurt me , not Kili " Ori shrugged .

"Yeah well I'm guessing that Kili knew that would happen " . Bilbo looked puzzled .

"Why would he know that and why was Thorin so cold towards me " Ori shuffled round so the two boys were sitting side by side .

"Thorin Oakensheild is quite the man around here ,the coolest dude ,if you know what I mean and the fact that you two hooked up has surprised everyone . Ori hesitated "Lets just say ,your not his usual type Bilbo " .

"Oh " Bilbo could see were this was going .

"You mean I'm too square " Ori hesitated and then nodded .

"Yeah ,Thorin usually hooks up with pretty boys and never for more than one night but he spent the whole winter and spring with you Bilbo ,which means he must really like you ,it's just he doesn't want to loose face in front of his friends .Bilbo frowned .

"Then he's conceited and shallow " Ori broke out into a laugh.

"Yeah pretty much and as for Kili , please let him apologise . I love him like family and I hate that guys always end up hurting him I promise you under all that cool exterior is a huge heart but one that's been broken countless times ,he deserves someone nice ,who will look after him".

 

Days passed and Bilbo threw himself into work ,visiting the library everyday until it was finally the weekend .Kili had apologised and he and Bofur had spent the entire week down at Gandalf's garage ,working on the Bird . Today however they where all heading for the beach .

Bilbo pulled back the curtains and immediately the sun flooded the room , walking over to his closet he looked or something suitable to wear ,finally deciding on his long shorts and a blue polo, then finishing the look with his his tan loafers .

Downstairs the boys were already waiting . Kili was outside running the birds engine it sounded better now humming instead of rattling .Bofur was slouched in a chair watching Ori as he packed the boys some lunch and as Bilbo appeared in the doorway he smiled .

"Looking good Bilbo " and giving him a cheeky wink he disappeared outside to join Kili . Bilbo fiddled nervously with the hem of his shorts .

"Do I really look okay ? " Bilbo looked to Ori for some reassurance . Ori stopped what he was doing and gave his friend the onceover .

"Yeah I like your look ,it's fresh and wholesome " . Bilbo wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or not but they were about to leave and there was no time to change. Eyeing the other boys in their jeans and tight tanks he couldn't help but feel he needed to update his image a little if he was truly going to fit in with these guys and become an official Bird ,maybe he'd ask Ori's advice later  .

Inside the car Bilbo chatted complimenting Kili on how much better it ran now that some work had been done on it .Bilbo had struggled to connect with Kili at first but Kili always loved talking about his bird and it was clearly his pride and joy and for Bilbo's part he was happy to find a topic that would lead to easy conversation with the tall brunette .

" I may be able to get a paintjob done on it soon ,Gandalf's got some spare paint " Kili looked back at Bilbo and Ori in the rear seat " Black with a silver stipe down the side and I even thought about painting a Raven on the hood for us Bird's you know " Beside him Bofur hit a high five causing Kili to swerve a little just as another T Bird came roaring past them . Hitting the horn Kili gave them the finger only to get one in return .

"Bloody Azog " Bofur shifted in his seat .

"I thought he was still doing time ? " Ori strained to look out of the TBirds window, just in time to see the other car disappear in a cloud of flames and smoke .

"Got out about two weeks ago , he's been working on his bird down at Gandalf's garage " Bofur glanced at Kili and the two exchanged looks "Been giving Kili here a hard time " Kili flinched but kept his eyes on the road .

"Why didn't you tell me " Ori lent forward and wrapped his arms around Kili's neck "You okay ? ". Kili shrugged .

"Yeah ,the guys an ass but it's nothing I can't handle " Ori seemed satisfied and relaxed back in his seat but given the looks that had just passed between the other two ,Bilbo reckoned this was far from the truth and there was more to this than the boys were letting on .

 

The Beach was buzzing the whole town had turned up for the first day of summer and Kili finally found somewhere to park the bird .Piling out the boys grabbed their bags and then avoiding the area crowded with families ,headed down to the secluded cove . This part of the beach was cool ,in one corner someone had set up a net and several boys were playing volleyball, a little further on there was a barbecue and Bilbo could smell dogs and ribs which made his mouth water a little .

Scattered around on the sand were groups of boys some with boards intending to surf ,some just there to pick up some rays from the sun .

"There's no girls " Bilbo turned to Ori .

"This part of the beach is just for us boys" and gave Bilbo a knowing wink . "Sometimes we do get the odd girls " . Bilbo looked back scanning the beach ,there were a couple of girls but primarily the whole cove seemed to be inhabited by hot guys . 

"You okay with this ? Ori suddenly looked concerned but Bilbo nodded .

"Yeah it's really cool " Ori relaxed .

"Sorry I assumed that Thorin would have already bought you here " Bilbo shook his head .

"No we use to hang out by the pier .Thorin ran the kiosk there we used to play the machines and drink malts , you know ? ". Ori nodded 

"Well let's see if we can find ourselves some hot new boyfriends , I don't intend to let you waste your whole summer pinning for Thorin Oakenshield " Bilbo grinned and picking up his bags they followed the path that Kili and Bofur had already taken ,leading them a little further down the beach .

 

"Oakenshield " Azog lent out of the window of his TBird "Ready to meet me at Thunder road yet ? ".Thorin pulled out his cigarettes and lit it ,taking a long drag and Stroking his beloved Chevrolet,Thorin smiled .

"This baby doesn't race " Azog snorted 

"Coward" Thorin frowned but didn't rise to Azog's bait .

"Not a coward but I don't feel the need to prove anything to anyone, so why not go pick on someone else " Azog flipped Thorin the finger and revved his engine which Thorin promptly ignored .

The boys had headed down to the beach .Ever since the incident in the diner Thorin had been quiet and moody but finally Fili had persuaded Thorin to head out and embrace the first day of summer .Legolas had grabbed some coffee's from the booth and dished them out and as Thorin stirred sugar into his plastic cup he scanned the beach until his eyes fell on a familiar figure . Inside his heart flipped , Bilbo was busy talking to Josh one of the Jocks from college and Thorin felt some jealousy bubble up inside him .

"You okay ? " Fili appeared beside him and following Thorin's gaze noticed Bilbo and the other guy "Isn't that your little cutie from the beach ? " Thorin nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Thorin " Fili frowned as Thorin couldn't seem to drag his eyes from the two figures "Thorin let's head down there , I want to catch some waves " .Thorin nodded and Finishing his drink, disposed of his cup and then turning to Fili signalled for them to hit the beach and as soon as Fili spotted the Birds he headed straight for them ,dropping down beside Kili,causing him to huff .

"Your blocking my sun you oaf " Kili sat up glaring at Fili ,who smirked.

"Sorry babe just loosing my clothes then I'm gone ". Kili tried not to dwell on the words loosing my clothes and closing his eyes pretended to go back to sleep .Cracking open an eye he caught a glimpse of golden skin ,stretched over honed muscle and tried hard not to loose his cool.

"Watch these for me babe " Kili frowned and sitting up glared .

Stop calling me babe "Fili smirked and quickly dropped a kiss on Kili's head , ruffling his hair .

"Sure babe". Kili huffed again ,meanwhile Fili grabbed his board and headed off to catch some waves .

"He likes you " Ori nudged his friend, meanwhile Kili continued to try and play it cool .

"Well he can dream on " Kili shuffled round to face his friend .

"Kili he's a nice guy ,give him a chance" . Kili looked back at the blonde ,who was turning just about every head on the way down to the waters edge .

"Guys like that don't stick around ". Kili shrugged "They take what they want and then dump me to marry the prom queen and play happy families " Ori pulled his friend to him .

"Just give him a chance , please ". Kili sighed and lay back down .

"Okay but he'll be no different from all the other's , just you wait and see".

 

Thorin was busy glaring at Josh and pulling out his cigarettes he placed one to his lips and lit it. Bilbo was defiantly flirting and Thorin was getting seriously pissed. Standing up he pulled up the collar on his jacket and running his fingers through his hair he wandered in their direction. Out of the corner of his eye Bilbo could see Thorin approaching and made an effort to look really interested in what the other man was was saying but Josh must have felt Thorin's eyes boring into him.

"Bilbo " Thorin's voice was deep and gravely and Josh suddenly looked panicked and making his excuses left the two boys alone .Bilbo watched as the man made his escape,then turned angrily towards Thorin . 

"What the hell Thorin " Bilbo was beyond furious "You had no right " but with out warning Thorin pulled him close and Bilbo despite his annoyance simply melted into his arms .

 

It was now four blissfull hours later and the boys had coupled up .Bilbo and Thorin were wandering together at the waters edge ,exchanging sweet kisses . Fili had come back and immediately snuggled up next to Kili ,who heeding Ori's advice responded to the blondes advances and they were both, busy making out on a rug further along the beach and Ori sat with Bofur ,laughing at his funny stories as they watched the sun slowly sink below the ocean . Down on the shore Bilbo shivered ,missing the suns warmth,peeling off his jacket Thorin wrapped it around the smaller man ,then pulled him close .

"It suits you " Thorin smiled . Bilbo  snuggled in letting the warmth and smell of Thorin envelope him. He'd wanted to be annoyed and play hard to get but unfortunately there was a problem . Bilbo had fallen in love . 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the boys go dancing and there's a race at Thunder Road :) Comments would be lovely !!!!!


	3. Dancing and dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we go to the local dance where our boys run into some trouble .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much ,I'm posting a new chapter already .

                                                           

 

                                                                       Dancing and Dating.

 

Every month there was a dance in the local town hall and now that some of the boys where officially in a relationship Ori had persuaded everyone to go . In his room Bilbo took a moment to check out his reflection and pulled idly at one of his golden curls. Since he and Thorin had resumed dating he noticed that his boyfriend was wearing his signature leather jacket less and less, Bilbo had grown to love his boyfriends surprising new look and was proud of how sexy his beau looked in his leathers.

"You okay Bilbo ? " Bofur stuck his head through the door and winked "Kili and I are heading into town if you want a lift " Bilbo glanced back at his reflection in the mirror then after a moments hesitation nodded.

"Yes please ,there's something I need to do ". 

 

 

Three hours later and Ori was already busy in the kitchen putting film around the tray bake's he had made to take to the dance .Bofur appeared from nowhere , snagging one of the treats from the plate and settled at one of the seats nearby ,Ori frowned.

"Have you seen Bilbo anywhere ? ". Bofur glanced at his watch . 

"Kili and I drove into town a while back and he got a lift with us ,saying he had things he needed to do ".Ori relaxed a little knowing his friend was okay .

"Cool ,it's just not like him to leave things so late ,he's usually the first one ready and we need to leave in just under an hour ". Bofur nodded .

"Kili was going to work on the Bird a little longer and I think Bilbo was hoping to get a ride back with him ". Suddenly the door opened and Kili wandered in covered in grease and grinning from ear to ear . Bofur swung around to greet his friend . 

"What you looking so happy about ? " Kili pulled out his cigarettes and lit one , inhaling deeply ,then grinning again indicated to the door that was still open .

"Bilbo's on his way and boy are you guys in for a surprise ".

 

Thorin had arrived first and scanned the parking Lott for any sign of Kili's T Bird . From inside the hall they could hear the buzz of people and the music of the rockabilly band starting their set, Fili shifted in his seat next to him . 

"Smoke ? " Thorin nodded and climbing out of the corvette searched his pockets until he found his zippo . Leg's and Bard hauled themselves out of the rear seats and headed straight for the hall .

"If it's alright with you guys we're going head on inside and check out the talent , we're not all lucky enough to have a sure thing and digging their hands deep in their pockets the two boys wandered off in the direction of the music  .

"You not wearing your jacket ? " Fili frowned as Thorin stripped himself of his leathers ."You not a son anymore ?  Thorin took a long drag on his cigarette and dropped it to the floor ,extinguishing it with the heel of his boot .

"Course I'm a son it's just that " Thorin didn't get to finish his sentence because just at that moment Kili's bird pulled into the lott .Kili hit the horn and from inside the car they could make out the rest of the boys . Kili stopped and hung his head out of the window .

"Sorry we're late " . Fili lent forward and pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends lips .

"No worries park up ,we'll wait here for you " Kili nodded and after scanning the place for a to park moved on .

"You like him ? " Fili's eyes were still glued to the Bird .

"Yeah I do ,I like him a lot " Thorin nodded ,he was pleased he wasn't the only one of the sons in a relationship , Fili being with Kili made life for him and Bilbo so much easier . 

 

In the bird Bilbo checked his hair for the umpteenth time,Bofur glanced back and grinned ."You look great Bilbo , Thorin's going to love your new look " Bilbo tugged the collar up on his new leather jacket and once again ran his rand through his short slicked curls . " Bilbo for god sake we need to move . Ori was squashed in the back seat next to him ,balancing several plates of tray bakes on his knee . 

Swinging open the door of the T Bird ,Bilbo finally climbed out, his legs were shaking and he had butterflies in his tummy but accepting a cigarette from Kili he reminded himself that he looked great and to play it cool .After Putting the cigarette to his lips he inhaled only to choke on the smoke, Bofur laughed and leaning in whispered in his ear .

"I think it's best you just carry it for now " Bilbo nodded in agreement and tried to look nonchalant as they approached the two Sons.

Fili spotted Bilbo first and quickly nudged Thorin who was staring elsewhere "Thorin ,fuck is that Bilbo ? " Thorin swung around to find Bilbo and the other Bird's approaching , for a second or two he couldn't work out which one was his boyfriend as all of them were in blue jeans ,white tee's and black leather jackets .

"Bilbo ? " The others hung back a little and let Bilbo step forward and after dropping his cigarette to the floor he ran his fingers through his slick curls .

"Hi Stud " Behind him he could hear Kili and Bofur snigger but Ori had told him to play it cool and moving forward he pressed a warm kiss to Thorin's lips.Thorin for his part was speechless Bilbo looked so hot and clasping his backside he pulled him close and whispered hotly in his ear .

"I'll show you just how much of a stud I am later ,that cute ass of your is mine ,you understand ? " Bilbo nodded and inwardly shivered at the possessive tone in Thorin's voice but there moment was cut short by Ori who was still balancing a whole stack of traybakes .

"Can we move already ,before I drop these ? " . Thorin grinned and grabbing his leather he pulled it on ,then taking Bilbo's arm proudly marched him in the direction of the dancehall. 

 

Inside the place was buzzing with activity ,they had just started the dance competition and the floor was packed. Ori immediately disappeared in the direction of the buffet to drop off his treats with Bofur trailing behind.

"Beer"Fili gestured at the bar but Thorin shook his head and grabbing hold of Bilbo pulled him on to the floor .

Thorin had quickly leaned that Bilbo was a great little dancer and his boyfriend moved around him executing  perfect flicks and Kicks spins and lifts, Bilbo was loving the feel of his new clothes as he danced and for the first time he felt he belonged to both the T Birds and to Thorin . All about them the dancefloor was emptying as the judges eliminated other couples until only the two remained. Thorin glanced across to where Azog stood with his partner Tauriel an amazing leggy redhead renowned for her ability to dance amongst other things .

"Just keep it simple okay " Bilbo nodded and glanced at the others who lined the side of the dancehall , Ori smiled and gave him a thumbs up and he suddenly felt immensely proud to be Thorin Oakensheild's boyfriend .

Pulling his collar up Bilbo waited for the music to start and then he danced like he had never danced before . Thorin with his strength threw him about but Bilbo always landed lightly on his feet and resumed to jive around them moving perfectly to the rhythm behind him, he could hear his friends cheering and just occasionally caught Thorin's eye who threw him a reassuring wink . 

 

 

"And the winners are " Bilbo's heart beat fiercely in his chest "Thorin Oakensheild and his partner Bilbo Baggins " From the side of the room there was a roar and Bilbo found himself being lifted up in the air by Kili and Bofur .Next to him was Thorin and smiling his boyfriend extended his hand and Bilbo grasped it laughing ,he couldn't remember being happier in his life than he was at this particular moment in time .

 

Kili groaned as Fili continued to nuzzle into his neck ,littering it with small hickies.Inside his jeans he was hard and so was Fili and they continued to rub up against each other to find some friction .

"You got anything ? "Fili whispered hotly in his ear but Kili shook his head.

"There's a condom machine in the men's room " Searching his pockets Fili nodded .

"I'll meet you out at the bird ". 

The cool air hit Kili as he wandered outside .Things were good between him and Fili and for the first time he felt like he had a proper boyfriend .

"Well look who it is " Kili immediately swung round to be faced by Azog .Instantly feeling threatened Kili tried to move back inside the hall but he wasn't quick enough and he felt Azogs arms tighten around him .

"Where you going baby ? " Kili tried to push away from the larger man but Azog was too strong .

"Away from you " Kili sneered only to receive a sharp tug on his long hair .

"Now that's not very nice " Azogs face was close and Kili recoiled at the smell of alcohol on his breath .

"I think it's time you showed me a good time , I'm going to bang that skinny arse ,so you can't walk for a week "Azog tightened his grip on Kili's hair and using his free hand rubbed the brunettes crotch ."That's it slut , you get hard for me ".

 

"Let him go " Fili was standing in the doorway looking furious . Azog loosened his grip a little but still kept held of Kili .

And who's going to make me ,Kili shook he head pleading with Fili , Azog was dangerous and he'd only just been released from jail for beating a man half to death ."Fili no,it's okay " and behind him Azog laughed .

"See the little whore wants me ". Fili strode forward fury written all over his face .

"That's my boyfriend and don't call him a whore " Azog swung Kili round to face him shoving his tongue down his throat ,causing the brunette to choke.

"I said leave him alone ". This time Azog released Kili pushing him aside .

"I'll finish you first ,pretty boy , then I get your slut ". Fili threw himself forward ,catching Azog off balance and both of them fell to the floor .

"Fili " Kili cried out in horror as his lover and Azog grappled with each other . His heart beating he rushed to the hall and scanned quickly for the others . "Ori where's Thorin ? " Ori shot out of his seat ,seeing how distressed his friend was .

"Where's Thorin ? " Ori quickly pointed to where Thorin and Bilbo were slow dancing .

"Thorin "Kili moved across the dancefloor and grasped Thorin's arm "Thorin come quickly it's Fili ".

 

By the time they arrived back Fili was lying prone on the ground ,blood staining his shirt.  "Fili " Kili immediately fell to his knees cradling the blonde head .

"Azog" from behind him Thorin's voice boomed , clearly furious . 

"Ahh Oakensheild " Azog smirked .

"You got a problem with my friends ? " Azog laughed .

"No problem but that skinny arse , Azog gestured to Kili "Belongs to me " Thorin looked confused.

"Kili is this true ? " Kili shorted and shook his head .

"The guys deluded " Azog growled and lunged for Kili ,only to be stopped by Thorin .

"He's not interested " Azog eyed Kili again and Kili visibly shivered ,Azog had constantly  been giving him a hard time down at the garage and after this he'd be frightened to go anywhere alone and It was as if Thorin read his mind .

"You don't touch him again " from the floor Fili groaned ,cradling his head "either of them " Azog sneered .

"And how do you intend to stop me Oakenshield ? " Thorin paused ,glancing briefly at his beloved Chevrolet.

"Thunder Road " He stepped forward eyeballing Azog "We race at Thunder Road ". 

"And the winner gets ?  

"Papers". From somewhere on the ground Thorin heard Fili protest and Azog grinned .

"Papers and the slut " Kili recoiled .

"No deal " Thorin shook his head "I'm not racing for ownership of Kili " .

"those are my terms Oakenshield " Fili pulled himself from the floor , blood streaming from an injury on his lip and glared at Azog .

"Kili's mine " Azog grinned and stepping forward eyeballed the blonde.

"You race then " Fili nodded .

"Deal " and extending his hand Azog shook it .From behind him Thorin cleared his throat .

"Fili you haven't a car " Azog tipped his head back and roared with laughter and next to him Kili felt his blood boil .

"Oh yes he has " reaching out he grasped Fili's hand "He can drive my Bird " Fili squeezed Kili's hand tight ,there was no way that Azog was laying a finger on his boyfriend .

"We all three race ,winner takes all " Thorin stepped forward and Azog squared up to him meeting him eye to eye .

"Thunder road it is ".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay apologies first but we didn't quite make it to Thunder Road but the scene is at least set and I also wanted our boy's to enjoy some sexy times so there will be a forth chapter.Plus the T Bird gets a makeover.  
> To everyone that's hit the kudos button or better still commented a huge Thankyou it's the only way I get to judge if my writings moving in the right direction .

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back would be grateful received Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
